A small farm girl in Death City?
by My cats name is dog
Summary: Short one shot! OC x Soul eater evans 3


You grew up on the streets because your parents abandoned you when you were 6. Your brother was only 3 then so you had to beg for money in front of hotels and stores. As being a weapon yourself and Rio being a meister you both learned to by eachother's side. Since you are such a sweet and gentle person hurting people and taking their money was out of the question, but as your hunger grew and the need for survival kicked in and you over looked it for the time being. After years and years of robbing people you and Rio were wanted for arrest. Running from the police day and night 24/7. Then one day Rio asked you why mom and dad left. You yourself didn't even know the answer but you told him that they loved us and couldn't take care of us. "Stop lying." he said "I know the reason they left so you don't have to pretend anymore." You jolted to his reaction and as you stood up he started to shout " IF THEY LOVED US THEY WHY DID THEY LEAVE. WE LIVE IN CARDBOARD BOXES! I'M GOING TO FIND THEM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Then ran out the door. You ran after him but he was already long gone. You looked for him for months but you never found him. A year later you were walking home and you heard some rustling in the ally way you were walking by. You couldn't make out what it was but it looked big. You walked towered it. Then you realized what it was.. it was a kishin! unable to move with fear you stood there. As you got control of your body you slowly started to back out of the ally way. "AHH!" you slipped on some Garbage. The kishin whipped his head around and ran at you with full force. You got up as Quick as you could and called out for help_ If only Rio was here! _you thought to yourself. The streets were compeatly empty and no one was around to hear your screams. Out of no where a girl with two pig tails and a massive scythe jump in and start to fight the kishin. The kishin smacked the girl into a wall and headed towered you again. It picked you up and threw you at the opposite wall. All you fall the the ground you can see that the girl got back up and was still fighting for you. Then with one big slash she finished him. Her weapon quickly changed back into human form and ate the kishin soul. After that they both ran over to you on the ground. A boy with red crimson eyes and snow white hair approached you and asked if you were alright but you didn't answer. Your body was in so much pain that you couldn't even speak. The boy picked you up bridal style and placed you on his motter cycle and the girl hopped on the back too. After about 5 more min you blacked out... 5 days later... you wake up is a small room filled with interesting objects. The same boy a girl are there waiting for you to wake up. As you begun to sit up the boy with the white hair said "Oh hey! she's up!" you also saw the girl from that night and a boy with blue hair and a girl with a long black ponytail. The girl from the night before walked in and said " Oh my gosh ! Thank Lord Death you're alright!" You were a little shy and afraid to talk. Which was completely not like you at all but as you got more comfortable you started to ask questions about the place you were in and where you were. Once you found out you were happy maybe you finally found that place where you belong. Everyone introduced themselves to you and you felt like you were part of their world now. When you went to go talk to lord death he enrolled you ASAP! You even got assigned to a partner. (Jake White) On your first day of school you walked in a felt a little uncomfortable because everyone knew who you were and you didn't know anyone. Professor Stein assigned you to sit next to Soul and as you walked over to your seat you couldn't help but notice a small blush over the sides of his cheeks. During class you could feel Soul's eyes on you like he was glancing from the side. Then when you decided to glance back you caught his gaze and held it for a second. His eyes were the color of Ruby's. He looked away after because he was totally embarrassed. He thought _wow that was so uncool what came over me? She must think I'm such an idiot!_ After class was over you were backing up but then you noticed a note on your desk. It said _Meet me on the roof?_ The note had no name on it so you were tempted to go see who it was from. ...1 hour later... You were standing by the edge of the roof watching the sun setting and you heard foot steps coming you way. Who could it be? you asked yourself. All the butterfly in your stomach were bouncing around like crazy! He was standing close to you and you could feel his breath on your neck. " I didn't think you would come." he said as he played with you hair. Then you turned around only inches away from each other. He put his hands on your waist and said " I know we just met Chloe, but i already know that i want to be with you. Not just for a year, not just for a couple of years; forever." you were is so much shock that you couldn't speak. everything was spinning. " S-soul um I don't know what to say."  
"Say you'll be mine."  
"But why? Why me? I hardly even know you soul." he places a hand on you cheek and says " When I'm with you i feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, when i look into your eyes i can see our future together. It doesn't matter how long iv know you it's about how long i want to be with you. And now, forever sounds pretty good for me." Soul couldn't hold back his emotions any longer and pulled you in for a long passionate kiss. Your arms wrap around his neck and continue to kiss him back. when you break for a moment you look at him and say "yes" his face looks confused and he says "Yes what?" as your holding each other looking deeply into his dark red eyes you say " yes. I'll be yours.. forever."

/ Yeah, i know this kind of sounds like Liz and Patties story! But it has a little bit of a different ending! This Story was a little rushed and all over the place! Keep in mind i wrote this in gr. 7 :P /


End file.
